Joe Moraliste: Civil War
Okay, I couldn't wait any longer, this idea was too good to wait for. We'll work on Stories of the Great War at our own pace, but I want this story to be written. The Story Chapter 1 - The Incident "Keep at it, guys!" The Pollers were attacking yet again, and the Anti-Polls were not going to let that happen. This time they were attacking Etan-Gib State. Joe Moraliste turned to his friend Nathan. "At least Sectional City gets a break, huh?" "I guess so," Nate replied. They continued to blast down the Pollers descending from the airships. "I thought these guys were all gone!" Temmie said nearby. "After the Darkness was destroyed, most of them went into hiding," Nate responded. "There's only a handful of them left." "I've never got the chance to fight these guys myself," said Bender, BiggerNate's son, who had recently come to Planet GC to fight with the Anti-Polls like his father. "It's too bad I don't get to fight more of them." "It doesn't matter! We can take them!" Joe said, shooting a blast of his yellow energy. Suddenly, A Poller with a mask dropped down and tackled Joe. They rolled across the ground. Everyone stared at this new Poller. No one had ever seen him before. The Poller got off Joe and ran to an office complex. "Stop him!" Joe cried. The Anti-Polls ran after the Poller into the building. Joe confronted the Poller. "Enough! There are innocent citizens here!" "Exactly," the Poller replied. He activated rocket boots and flew upward, crashing through the ceiling. "After him!" Joe shouted. The Anti-Polls flew up after him. Nate shouted to the people inside the building. "Evacuate! Get out as fast as you can!" The Poller crashed to the top floor. He looked back to see Joe and Nate behind him. "Get out of here," Nate growled. "If you say so," the Poller responded, and he tackled Nate right out a window. Nate and the Poller were free falling. Nate tried to get the Poller's rocket jets to activate. They did, and they careened into the bottom floor of the building, where most of the Anti-Polls were waiting. "Get him!" Nate shouted. The Anti-Polls fired at the Poller. He dodged every single attack, even the homing shot that Bender shot. "This guy's even better than the Alt. Order!" Nate exclaimed. The Poller extended a baton. It crackled with plasma. "That design looks familiar..." Nate said. The Poller tackled Nate. The went rolling across the floor, their Plasma Swords swinging. Nate saw his chance and swiftly punched the Poller. His mask went flying off. Nate eye widened when he saw who it was. He couldn't believe it. "F-Francis?" Francis glared into Nate's horrified eyes. "That's the Winter Poller to you." None of the other Anti-Polls saw this reveal. Palette produced an explosive ball of red paint. "Palette, no!" Nate cried. Before Palette could throw the ball, Francis plowed into Palette, knocking her across the room. The paint ball fell out of her hand, falling right into the center of the room. It began to glow. "Kriff..." groaned Bender. The paint ball exploded and blew the Anti-Polls and Francis out of the building. They watched as the entire office complex toppled over like a Jenga game. Joe watched overhead. He realized that it wasn't fully evacuated. Francis took advantage of the Anti-Polls' horror to make his leave. He snuck into an alleyway where a hover skiff was waiting for him. He rode it up to a Poller airship. Mission complete. ---- The Council watched the entire thing unfold from a screen in their chamber. They all looked at each other. Then one of them pushed a button on their console. "It's time." Chapter 2 - Defeat Joe and Co had just returned back to the Anti-Poll base. They were walking down the hall, and talking. They had just had their first defeat. Nate was confused. ”B-But why would he side with the pollerssss?” Nate whined Palette was shooken up at what she had done. How could she have killed innocent lives? ”It’s all my fault... People DIED because of my stupidity.” Palette said They had reached the door to the base, and they opened it. ComedyP was on the couch, holding a paper, and Link, Zeroay, Temmie, M&M, and Gollum stood behind him. ComedyP seemed to be reading the paper out loud. ”Hello Anti-Polls. We the Council request a formal meeting as soon as possible. We will talk about your recent defeat. Signed, the Council” he read. They then stared up and Joe and the others. ”D-Defeat?” Zeroay asked “Surely their kidding, right?” Nobody said a word, and Joe stood up. ”It’s the truth. They won.” Joe said, staring at the floor. Their eyes widened. ”Temmie, I need to talk to you. Privately.” Nate gestured, standing up He and Temmie walked into a room, and the door shut. They came out minutes later, and Temmie was sobbing. ---- The next day, the Anti-Polls walked into the Council spire, all dressed formally. ¨Ah, THERE you are!¨ said an official-looking person, sounding a bit angered. ¨The meeting has already started, so get your BUTTS up there!¨ They walked into a meeting room and sat in the remaining vacant seats. The person at the head of the table was looking out a window, looking at his nearly-destroyed city. After about a minute of silence, he spoke. ¨How?¨ He said faintly. ¨Pardon?¨ Joe said, who couldn't hear him. ¨HOW!?¨ He then shouted, turning around and pounding the table. ¨How could you not defeat a simple Poller attack?!" The person yelled. This person was Mr. Purse, the president of the Council AND the entirety of Planet GC. (He was also known to have a bit of an anger problem.) ¨We have dealt with MUCH, MUCH WORSE!¨ he continued, projecting holograms of clips of previous battles above the table. ¨Our capital city being completely DESTROYED by billions of robots! A evil, devilish being COMBINED with Mr. Moraliste's former arch nemesis! The Darkness POSSESSING out best fighter! And yet, we can't handle a simple army of 1,500 Pollers?¨ He waited for someone to answer. Joe finally spoke up. ¨Well, these new and improved Poll-Bots seem much more powerful,¨ Joe said. ¨Even with my powers, it takes nearly 2 minutes to destroy just ONE.¨ ¨I suppose that makes sense.¨ Mr. Purse said. ¨But that doesn't change the fact that we LOST this battle! And I believe the one to blame is with us.¨ Silence. Palette and Nate both stood up. Mr. Purse's eyes widened. ¨I created an explosive ball of paint to try and destroy a very strong Poller,¨ Palette explained. ¨Which exploded a skyscraper, killing hundreds of citizens and Anti-Polls.¨ ¨I see.¨ Mr. Purse said, writing it down in his notebook. ¨And General Wright? Your reason?¨ He eyed Nate. ¨I focused on one Poller, while I left everyone else to deal with the others.¨ Nate said, looking down. ¨Without me, my army didn't have instructions to follow.¨ ¨Do you have a reason for doing so?¨ Mr. Purse said, looking a bit angry. Then, the entry door opened. Hev1 and Seven stepped in. ”You’re LATE!” Mr. Purse growled. ”Sorry for that. I could have used my time p-” Seven tried to explain, but he was interrupted. ”NONSENSE! SIT DOWN!” Hev1 and Seven walked over to where Joe and the others were sitting. ”Anyway, reason, Wright?“ Mr. Purse eyed Nate. Nate was silence for a bit, then he spoke up. ”There was a powerful poller, called, the Winter Poller. The Winter Poller was my old friend, and my emotions just spiraled. I then focused on him and ignored the others.“ Nate explained Mr. Purse looked like at Nate had told the most unfunniest joke. His eyebrows lowered. ”I see.” Mr. Purse mumbled. He wrote on a page in his notebook, and ripped it out and handed it to them. ”You’re suspended from defending the city against any Poller attacks without permission. You are also required to follow all orders issued by council, including disbandment, exile, and punishment,” Mr. Purse grinned. "A new team to defend Planet GC will be created, under our supervision." ”Now, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!” he roared. Joe and friends hesitated, but then poured out of the Council spire. ”So that was it. The Anti-Polls team gone.” Joe frowned. ---- At the Anti-Poll base, they all sat at a table in silence. Joe finally spoke up. ¨Nate, I think you owe us a explanation.¨ He said, standing up. ¨Who is this 'old friend'? How did you meet him?¨ He continued. ¨It's kind of a long story.¨ Nate said faintly, nearly crying. ¨Nate, we've basically been fired and have a lot of time on our hands.¨ Temmie whispered to him. ¨I think it's best that we tell them.¨ Nate took a deep breath and stood up. He walked upstairs for about a minute, and came back down holding a small book. ¨OK gang.¨ Nate said. ¨This is my diary I wrote during the Great War. This'll give you all the answers you want to know.¨ He opened the book to the first page and began to read aloud. Chapter 3 - The Story of Francis “Dear Diary, today, I got a diary.” Nate flipped a few pages, then stopped. ”Day 136 of the Great War. Me and my two friends, Francis and Temmie, are currently riding in a underground train car. The Pollers have sieged the Butthurst District, and everyone was screaming and running, trying to find an exit. We were lucky to slip through the subway doors just as a Hex Poller was coming through, and the subway doors were closing.” ”Uh, ‘scuse me? What is a ’Hex Poller‘?” Bender asked. ComedyP and Palette turned to Bender. They knew the experiences of one, and went through their factory. ”A Hex Poller is a Poller that has any bodypart, ability, or power enhanced.” ComedyP explained. ”An example is a Poller with energy powers. If you put them through the P.R.A.P.U.M, it unleashes that power, and gives them a huge advantage. An example of energy powers is quick moving, the ability to harness plasma, and the body pressure to tear through strong materials, such as brick and...” Palette started to explain too, but trailed off. She continued. ”Francis has the energy element. That means...” ComedyP’s eyes widened. “What? I thought we destroyed the factory during the Great War!” ”Uhm, can I continue?” Nate asked. ”S-Sure...” Palette answered. Nate continued to read. ”Me and my bud Francis talked about when we were 11. Ah, the prime of my life. We remembered Baseball, Soccer, School, Crushes, the good times. I wonder how they’re doing now. Teddy, Randy, Ruby, and the rest of the gang. I remembered this funny story in 6th grade. Francis had became a brainiac. He always loved Trivia, Studying, and all of that. He wanted to be an Engineer or something. When we were 21, the war came. We decided to volunteer as soldiers, and that led us here today. Francis is still my best friend from kindergarten, and I always hope we stick together. Siskasaaaa” The letters then turned to a single line. ”Heh, that’s when the train stopped and we all fell in our seats.” Zeroay and Link were on the verge of tears. “S-So beautiful!” Link sniffled. Nate just grinned, and flipped a few pages and stopped. ¨Day 147 of the Great War. I am filled with sadness. Francis has been kidnapped by the Pollers, and only Temmie and I remain. We’re trying to think of a plan to get him back, but every time I try to think, I have a memory of a good time with Francis, and my emotions spiral.¨ There were a few tear stains on the paper, and a gap. Then it continued. ”Me and Temmie have to report back to the Anti-Poll base. We have no idea what to do.” ¨Day 149 of the Great War - With of all of the sorrow that's happening right now, there is some GOOD news. Francis found out right before we got captured that the Poller Army mostly consist of robots (or Mechas, as the GCIT calls them). We used using Francis' old teleportation device to get back to the Anti-Poll Base and are waiting for a chance to talk to general of the Anti-Polls. ¨Mr. Purse and his colleagues were surprised to hear this news. He sent us on a new mission to try and reprogram a Poll-Bot (what they are called now) to make it good, and used Francis' new cloning machine to create an army of Anti-Poll Bots and win this war.¨ ¨Well, that's kinda a spoiler.¨ Joe said. ¨Because 80% of our army IS Anti-Poll Bots.¨ Nate continued reading. ¨Day 155 of the Great War - Success! We've managed to find the remains of a Poll-Bot thanks to some guy named MoreHugeBlake or something. He seems to be a be powerful warrior who we told the news about the Poll-Bots. We are reprogramming it as I write this. ¨Wait, Hold the phone.¨ Bender said. ¨MoreHugeBlake? Dya mean ¨BiggerNate¨? Nate slowly nodded. Bender turned away. He had found out his father had died after he saw Joe in his armor, and he was still depressed about it. Nate kept reading. ¨Day 162 of the Great War - We have managed to reprogram the Poll-Bot, and the end of the war is upon us. But, Temmie has caught a strange disease called 'Pollio'. A strange sickness that is caused by being in the proximity of a Poll-Bot.¨ ¨I can still feel the burns!¨ Temmie said.¨ "Day 197 of the Great War - Thanks to General Gollum, we've cured the disease and are fighting at full capacity. But Alex Carey has just come out of nowhere with a new army of Hex Pollers." "I still thought we had stopped it," murmured ComedyP. "Day 200 of the Great War - We activated one of Francis' experimental weapons - the Snapper - to defeat the Hex Pollers. Alex Carey has retreated. We've won the war!" "Unfortunately, Francis has not been found. We hope we'll be able to find him soon." Joe looked away. "I don't believe it." "I just don't get why he sided with the Pollers..." Temmie whimpered. "Maybe he didn't," Bender said. Everyone looked at him. "Maybe he's been forced against his will to join the Pollers. He's been brainwashed." "That would explain why he was acting out of character," Nate mused. "Maybe there's still a way to get him back," Bender said. "But we can't do anything, remember?" Palette said. "The Anti-Polls are finished." "No, they're not," Nate growled. Everyone turned to look at him. They were wide-eyed. "We can't just let the Council shut us down like this! We've been fighting together for YEARS now! We are not just going to sit on the sidelines and let a group of amateurs fight the Pollers!" That's when Joe stood up. "No, Nate." Nate swiveled his head to look at his friend. "What?" "I said no," Joe repeated. "The Council gave us an order and we're to follow it. We can't let our actions endanger innocent lives again." "Joe, we have to do this!" Nate said. "We know the Pollers' tactics better than anyone! And besides, Francis is still out there!" "Don't let your feelings get in the way of this, Nate," Joe replied. Nate glared at Joe. "Could you excuse us?" he said to the group. Nate and Joe walked out of the room. They shut the door behind them. "How can you just give up like this?!" Nate shouted. "Why would you just hang up the armor and call it quits?!" "We need to take responsibility for our actions," Joe said. "There's been casualties and collateral damage. And it's because of us." "We can deal with that!" Nate said. "What we need to do now is hunt down the Pollers and find Francis!" "I told you, the Council gave us an order. Following that order will show our responsibility. It's what Big would've done." Nate scoffed. "But Big isn't HERE right now. This is OUR time. And OUR time will be spent doing OUR decisions." Joe turned away from Nate. "I'm sorry, Nate. Sometimes there are things in life that we just don't have a choice in. Sometimes I wish we did." "Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth," Nate growled. Joe walked away. "If you get yourself in trouble, you won't be finding me where you think I'll be." "Francis is my friend!" Nate yelled." Joe looked back at Nate. "So was I." And he walked out of Nate's sight. Nate just stood there. His ears were turning red. M&M, ComedyP, and Temmie stood up and went to the room Nate was in. They opened the door to see him angry. ”You okay?” M&M asked. ”No... JOE over here is being a goody two shoes and following the Council's order! We should keep fighting!” Nate scoffed. ”Yeah, we should!” ComedyP agreed. Nate turned around and faced him. His eyes were big. ”Agreed!” Temmie smiled. ”What they said.” M&M grinned. ”Great! I’ll go ask the others if they want to keep fighting.” Nate beamed. Nate opened the door and went to the table of Anti-Polls. ”Mood swing.” ComedyP whispered to Temmie which made him chuckle a bit. ”Who says we keep fighting for the Anti-Polls?” Nate triumphed. ”Uh, I dunno. We should listen to the Council so we don’t disband or get punished.” Palette declined. ”Uh, Zeroay? Should we?” Nate turned to Zeroay. ”Sure.” Zeroay grinned. "I'm in," said Link. ”Seven? Bender?” ”No. We shouldn’t take our punishment too far.” Bender said. ”We should trust the Council and let them hire a new team.” Seven shut down. Nate rolled his eyes. ¨We have been the best team of Anti-Polls for HUNDREDS of FREAKIN' YEARS!¨ He said as his voice began to rise. ¨Does Mr. Purse just think he can hire a team that's better than us? I DON'T THINK SO!¨ ¨Nate, I think you should calm down.¨ Seven said comforting him. ¨Calm down? CALM DOWN?!¨ he yelled. "THIS IS HOPELESS!" Nate stormed out of the room again. Everyone looked at each other. Then ComedyP, M&M, Temmie, Gollum and Link walked out after Nate. They went up to Nate. "Nate, remember, we're still with you." Temmie said. "Let's go get Francis." "Thanks guys," Nate said. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do..." Chapter 4 - Return to Infinity Island A kid in a suit with a triangle in the middle of it walked into the Council spire. He walked up the desk. ”Excuse me, is Mr. Purse available?” He asked ”Yes. Go up to Floor 70. His office is up there.” A woman answered in a strict tone. He walked into an open elevator, and it shot up. He was at Floor 70 in seconds. The elevator dinged, and he stood before Mr. Purse's desk. "DarkLight, I presume?" Mr. Purse asked. "Who's DarkLight?" the kid said. "I am the Triangle!" Mr. Purse gave him an unamused look. The kid sighed. "Yes, I'm DarkLight." "Good. We've been waiting for you," Mr. Purse said. "We want you on the new team replacing the Anti-Polls." "Awesome!" DarkLight said. "I've been wanting to prove myself for a long time. I'm glad the old team is being replaced. I hope they don't come back anytime soon." "They won't be," replied Mr. Purse. "You are dismissed." DarkLight shot back down in the elevator. He walked into the lobby. "DarkLight?" DarkLight looked up to see... "Joe Moraliste?" He stared at the armored kid in front of him. "To what do I owe the pleasure of talking to one of the former leaders of the Anti-Polls?" "I heard you don't want us coming back anytime soon," Joe said to him. "That I do." "Well, it appears my former colleague Nate is planning to keep on fighting somehow," Joe said. DarkLight's eye's widened. "You're kidding!" "You better believe it, DarkLight," Joe said. "Look, I need your help." "Really?!" DarkLight was amazed. "Most of us former Anti-Polls are willing to accept this, but I heard that some of them are siding with Nate. I need you to fight with us to make sure that Nate doesn't do anything stupid." "I am honored, Joe Moraliste!" DarkLight responded. "Good," Joe said. "Come with me." They went back into the elevator. They shot up to Mr. Purse's office. They stood before Mr. Purse's desk, and Joe explained everything to him. "And so," he concluded, "I request permission to stop them, whatever they're doing. "I will let you intervene if things get out of hand." Mr Purse thought for a while. Then he looked up at Joe. "Just this once." ---- Nate, M&M, Link, ComedyP, Temmie, and Gollum were in a stealth ship borrowed from the Anti-Poll army. Well, not borrowed, stole. They were heading to a place nobody knew about except ComedyP. Infinity Island. ”If Francis has Hex Poller abilites, then he must be kept here. The powers need to be brought out again once in a while.” ComedyP explained Below the ship was the big ocean. In the middle of nowhere. ”I hope Francis is here.” Nate thought out loud. Then, a island stood before the ship. Huge. It was all covered with a shield and many factories were in there. They could see conveyor belts with robot parts on them, and some with Pollers disassembled. "There's an entry gate just on the other side of the shield," ComedyP said. "Activating cloaking device," Nate said. The ship turned invisible. Nate piloted the ship around the island. Sure enough, there was a metal gate hovering in the air, providing entry into the island. "Hopefully this access code still works," ComedyP said, while typing something into the ship's projection computer. The gate opened. "It worked!" said ComedyP. Nate flipped a switch, and the ship changed its appearance to look like a Poller airship. They slowly flew through the gate and onto the island. The landed the ship in an area far from any Poller eyes. One at a time, Team Nate got out. Nate turned to ComedyP. "Where to?" "This way," ComedyP replied. He led them to a cliff face. "Ummm......How do you expect a WALL get us into this factory-thing?" Gollum asked. "With this." ComedyP said as he opened a suitcase. Inside was a metal hand. He took it out. "This is the hand of a Hex Poller that me a Palette destroyed on our first trip here." He explained. "Don't remind me of people who aren't doing the right thing." Nate said, angered. ComedyP just ignored him and took the hand over to the right side of the cliff face and eyed an rock formation that looked suspiciously like someone's right hand. He put the hand on the rock formation. Suddenly, a computer sounding voice spoke. "Hex Poller DNA accepted." A rock slide quickly occurred, revealing a long pathway, leading into the cliff. "THAT'S how!" Said ComedyP to Gollum. Gollum rolled his eyes and grumbled. Team Nate entered, wondering what dangers awaited inside the Hex Poller factory. ---- "Welcome to the Anti-Poll Base!" Joe said as he showed his new teammate DarkLight as they walked through the foyer. "Wow!" DarkLight said. "This is pretty cool!" Joe led DL (DarkLight) into the Meeting Room, where Palette, Link, Bender and Hev1 we're sitting at. "These are the Anti-Polls that are doing the right thing. Joe said, obviously referring to Team Nate. "Everyone this is DarkLight. He's going to help us on our next mission." "Forgive me for asking you this, Joe," Bender said. "But what exactly IS our next mission?" "We need to find and stop Team Nate." Joe said, crossing his arms. "They betrayed us, and Mr. Purse has given us the task of finding them." "But how'll we know where they are?" DL asked. "I am-er I WAS Nate's best friend." Joe said. "I know nearly everything about him. INCLUDING the fact that his clone tag has a tracking device inside of it." Joe pulled out a tracking device out of a drawer. "Huh." Joe said, confused. "It says that Nate is on the sidewalk right outside our building." Joe ran out to the sidewalk, to see the "#2" tag lay on the pavement. He had tore it off his foot before he went to save Francis so Team Joe couldn't track them. "No one said this was gonna be easy." Joe said. Chapter 5 - Retrieval Team Nate walked down the mechanical hallway. ”This place has really changed.” ComedyP eyed the walls He rubbed his hand across the wall, and little particles stuck to his hand. He took one and stuck it into a tube on the Hex Poller glove. A few clicks and bubbling noises were made, then the computer beeped. ”Titanistone.” It announced ”HEY!” A loud voice echoed through the hall. Team Nate turned around to see a armored Hex Poller. The HPoller‘s arm stretched out through the whole hall, and it grabbed onto Link and slammed him into the wall. ”Hey! Don’t do that!” Nate charged at the Hex Poller, and it’s hand glowed orange, and little orange strings wrapped around Nate and tied him up. He fell to the floor. Gollum pulled out a rifle from who knows where, and started shooting at the Poller, screaming “ZA WARUDO!!” Link got up and brushed himself off, and spit fire at the Poller. It lit him up. The Poller stopped, and tryed to blow out the flames, which, obviously, didn’t work. M&M pulled out two spears, and rushed toward the Poller and stabbed him. The Poller fell to the ground. Dead. ComedyP ran over to it, and took the gauntlet off of the Dead Poller, and put it on his left hand. Orange strings zoomed around him, and went into the gauntlets. ”I stole these gauntlets, and they got one back.” ComedyP smiled He got up, and they started to walk down the hall again. They then reached a giant room with a huge test tube in it. Francis was inside it. "There he is..." Nate said. Nate put his hand on the glass. Unfortunately, that woke Francis. He smashed through the tube, tackling Nate again. They rolled across the metal floor, the rest of Team Nate running after them. "Francis, it's me! Nate! Your friend!" Nate cried. Francis just kept swinging at Nate's face. Temmie then tackled Francis. He swung him into a wall. Francis got up and extended his plasma baton. "All you're doing is making my job easier for me," he said to the group. Nate and Temmie slowly approached him. "Francis, don't you know who are?" "I am the WINTER POLLER!" Francis screamed. He pulled a lever on the wall. Team Nate was suddenly surrounded by Hex Pollers. Nate turned to Link. "Light 'em up!" Link unleashed his fire breath. It destroyed half of the surrounding Hex Pollers. Team Nate rushed forward with their weapons and destroyed the rest, ComedyP destroying the most with his new gauntlets. Nate suddenly found himself confronted by Francis once again. "You just don't know when to give up, do you." Nate's eyes narrowed. Then he stuffed a picture into Francis' face. Francis was about to attack, until his eyes landed on the picture. It was of Nate, Francis and Temmie sitting together in the subway, right before the Pollers attacked. He looked up at Nate. "What is this?" "I told you, you're our friend," Nate replied. "You've been brainwashed by the Pollers, Francis. We can help you." Francis looked closely at the photo. It really was him in the photo. "I... I..." Nate put his hand on his shoulder. "Come with us, Francis." Francis looked up into Nate's eyes. "I want to know what this life is... What was I..." Nate smiled. He turned to ComedyP. "Where's the way out?" But before any of them could react, Hex Pollers came out of nowhere and intercepted them all. "GAAAAHHH!" Temmie screamed as he struggled against the Pollers' grip. Suddenly, Francis broke out of the Hex Pollers' grip and extended his baton. He annihilated the Poller behind him and then threw his baton at the Pollers holding on to Team Nate. It sliced through the Pollers and then came back to his hand. Team Nate stood stunned. "Move!" Francis shouted. They ran through the compound as fast as they could. Francis busted through the wall, out of the compound. He let Team Nate take the lead and they ran to the shuttle. As quick as they could, they blasted through the gate, and away from the island. "That was close!" Nate said. He then looked at Francis sitting in the back of the shuttle. He smiled again. ---- The shuttle landed back at Sectional City's airfield. "We got you back, Francis," Nate said. "Now let's get you to a safe place before someon-" A laser suddenly blasted Team Nate out of the shuttle. Nate looked up to see Joe Moraliste hovering above the group. "Welcome back." Chapter 6 - Civil War "Joe, no!" Nate cried. "Don't 'Joe, no' me!" Joe shouted. "Why do you have to do this? Why do you have to smear our name like this?!" "You're the one smearing our name by quitting!" Nate retorted. "You know I had to do this! And it worked! We got Francis back! "I don't care!" Joe yelled. Team Joe walked up behind Joe. Team Nate walked up behind Nate, who extended his Plasma Sword. "Listen, Joe, just let me get Francis to a safe place," Nate said. "And risk letting him go all 'Winter Poller' again and endangering more lives?!" Palette shouted. "We're not going to let that happen," Temmie said. "You don't know that," Hev1 said. "These things can't be controlled." "And you don't know that," Gollum replied. "All right, I've run out of patience," Joe said. "ZA WARUDO!" Suddenly, Nate's Plasma Sword was knocked out of his hand by a triangle-shaped disk, and he found himself bound in the same disks. The person who had produced the disks picked up the sword. It was DarkLight. Nate ran towards Darklight, and punched him in the gut. Darklight dropped the sword and bended over in pain. He then released a big pyramid of Light with him inside, it seemed to be healing him. ComedyP turned to the pyramid, and shot orange strings at it. They extended and wrapped around it and crushed the pyramid. Shattering into pieces. ”Ugh, dicknugget and his stupid team...” Joe mumbled to himself. Nate heard him, and got furious. Nate turned yellow, and chains zoomed around him. He bolted towards him, and punched him. HARD. Joe fell back from it. Francis pulled out two laser guns and started to shoot Hev1. Hev1 attempted to dodge the lasers, but he took most of them. ”LEFTY AND RIGHTY!!” Francis shouted as he bombarded Hev1. Bender ran up to Temmie, and pulled out a knuckle brass. He swung at Temmie, but he ducked down just before he hit. Temmie kicked Bender in the legs, which made him stumble back. Temmie took the chance and tackled Bender. Darklight started to throw more triangles at ComedyP, he used his gauntlets to make them stop before they hit him. One hit the side of his forehead, which made him bleed a little. Darklight formed a pitch black pyramid, and stuck ComedyP inside it. He was out of sight. An orange portal formed in front of the pyramid, and orange lines shot out towards Darklight, which hit him. ComedyP stepped out of it. Joe stood up, and flew into a rage. He bolted towards Nate, and suckerpunched him in the face. Nate took out his plasma sword, and swung it at Joe multiple times. Joe used his powers to block it, and he jumped back and got some distance. He reached out for his sword, and his body turned purple. His arm sling shotted towards the sword, and he snatched it away. ”Again?” Joe mumbled Palette charged up a red explosive ball, and threw it at Gollum. It stuck to him and exploded. After the dust cleared, Gollum was MAD. He pulled out a rifle, and started to charge at Palette. Hev1 started to run towards Francis, as he was running, he pulled out two daggers. ”Francis, NO!” Nate shouted Before the daggers could reach Francis, Nate jumped in the way, and took the hit. He had sacrificed himself. And just before Gollum shot Palette, Joe jumped in the way of the rifle, and took the bullet. Everyone stopped cold. Team Joe ran over to Joe, and Team Nate ran over to Nate. Nate and Joe were still alive, but in bad condition. DarkLight tended to Joe with a healing triangle. He got back up. Francis put his hand on Nate's chest. A light appeared at the end of his fingertips, which healed Nate. "Francis... thank you,"￼ Nate said. "You saved me. I had to," Francis said. ”Heheheheh... HAHAHAHHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHA!” A voice cackled throughout the skies. A portal appeared, and a familiar foe stepped out. Dorian Domanex. "Ugh, we don't have time for this!" Nate shouted, and threw his sword at Dorian. But when it hit him, he dissolved into tiny triangles. "What the..." Nate started, before being punched in the back of the head by DarkLight, who had cast an illusion of Dorian.￼ Nate picked himself up, and darted for his sword, only to be blocked by Palette, who hand casted a paint shield around the sword so he couldn’t get it. Nate tore through it, going deeper and deeper into the bubble. He eventually started to swim into it. Palette swung her arm towards Nate, and a paint web shot out. She pulled him out and dragged him across the floor. ComedyP used his gauntlet powers to make the paint web disappear. The bubble disappeared, and Nate ran to grab his sword. He did, and he started to charge at Joe. Nate’s sword turned bright yellow, and started to look like it would explode anything it will hit. Nate reached Joe, and swung his sword at him. Joe stuck out his left hand and made a shield using his powers just before it hit him, and a huge yellow explosion was created. Knocking everyone back except Nate and Joe. Once the bright light cleared, Nate wasn’t holding his sword, and Joe‘s left hand was gone, and Nate’s sword was broken. Their teams stood in shock. "That does it," Joe snapped. He tapped his wrist communicator with the side of his arm. Suddenly, dozens of airships and jeeps surrounded the airfield. Team Nate was soon swarmed by hundreds of people in dark blue suits. They were captured in seconds. All Nate could do was look at Joe's furious face as him and his team were dragged into the airships and jeeps and led away. ---- "Is everyone accounted for?" Mr. Purse asked Joe. "We've got them all incapacitated, except for the orange-haired kid." ￼"The Poller?" Mr. Purse frowned. "Not to worry, Mr. Purse," Joe said. "We're searching for him now." "Find him," Mr. Purse commanded. “But first, please do something about your ‘loss’” he pointed at the place Joe’s hand was formerly. ￼Chapter 7 - Prison Break Joe piloted a shuttle to an island far away from Sectional City. This was the location of Planet GC's high-security prison. Joe had ran back to the Anti Poll base before, and got a spare mechanical hand out of ComedyP’s room. He used to say he was working on a “Project”, now he’s in the prison. He landed on the island, got permission to enter, and walked into the prison. He went straight to the cell block that was recently occupied. He walked up to a cell and faced the prisoner inside it... Nate.￼ Joe lifted up his mechanical hand, and wiggled it around a little. Nate stared at it. ”This is your fault.” Joe scowled Nate walked to the corner of the room, and sniffled, “I’m sorry.” Joe only felt a little sympathy for him, then remembered; his hand. ”Why didn’t you follow Mr. Purse’s order in the firs-“ “BECAUSE I WANTED REVENGE!” Joe demanded but was interrupted by Nate Joe was silent, but then he spoke. ”Revenge? Revenge on what?” “The Pollers destroyed my home planet, Nicnack. They killed my father, my second best friend, my girlfriend, and nearly everyone I knew and loved. I’ve always wanted to get back at them, and I wouldn’t let anything get in my way.“ Nate explained. Joe was silent again. "I will not stop until they are all hunted down, and I finally get my vengea-" Joe fired his arm cannon through the bars. The laser exploded right in front of Nate, knocking him back. Nate looked up at Joe's once again furious face. "That's not what we do," Joe said. "We protect the city. We help the citizens. But we do not seek revenge." Joe pulled Nate up to the bars with his powers. "You are a disgrace to the Anti-Polls name." Nate was almost in tears. He kept staring at the kid who was once his friend, terrified. "I was wrong about you," Joe snarled. "The whole world was wrong about you." Joe let go of Nate, who crumpled to the ground. The rest of Team Nate, who in the surrounding cells, watched in shock. "Let this be a lesson to all of you," Joe said to them. And with that, Joe walked out of the prison. Nate just lay on the floor of his cell, utterly defeated. ---- Joe boarded his shuttle and powered up the engines. But before he flew away, a figure who had stowed away clinging to the bottom of the shuttle, dropped down off of it and watched as it flew away. Francis darted behind a tree. He uncrumpled the photo that Nate had given him. "i will get you out of this." Francis looked as the huge prison stood im front of him, spotlights going in every direction. Francis took a box out of his pocket, and pressed a button on it. It grew into a helmet, with a screen. He placed it onto his head, and a voice welcome him “Welcome Francis.” ”Activate Stealth Mode.” Francis whisphered to the A.I ”Activating Stealth Mode...” The A.I replied The helmet made hexagons cover his whole body, they then formed into a suit. This suit made whatever he did quot, and gave him a few more powers. Francis darted into the spotlight area, and everytime a light came on him, the hexagons turned inside out and made him invisible. He opened a backdoor, and he was in a storage area. Bots were zooming around, checking for intruders. He was camouflaged with the wall. he walked along the hallway, without anyone spotting him. He made it to a vent in the wall. He unscrewed it and crawled in the vent. In the air ducts, he found a vent that led into the security rooms, where two guards we're guessing the Nutrition Facts of a pack of Oreo's rather than working. Francis used a straw to blow out two tranquilizer darts, making them both faint. he opened the vent and fell in. He pushed the two guards aside. "Where are you Nate....." he whispered as he used security cameras in many rooms. He finally found Nate's cell on Floor 15B, Room 87. He took a picture of this room on the screen. "Open a portal there." He told A.I as he sent the picture. "Sure" A.I said as it opened a portal on the floor. He jumped in. Francis appeared in The hallway that Nate was in. He reactivated Stealth Mode and walked across the wall. He finally saw Nate's cell, where he was passed out in the corner. He used Nate's Plasma Sword (he had made a pit stop at the armory and picked up all of Team Nate's weapons) to cut through the bars quietly. Francis ran in the cell to see his fainted friend. He pulled a glowing cube out of his pocket and made Nate swallow it. This woke Nate up. "F-FRANCIS?!" He said as he looked at his friend. He nodded and gave him a hug. "I wasn't gonna give up up on you," he said. "You were going to help me." Suddenly, alarms we're ringing, and Guards we're surrounding them. Francis handed Nate his sword. It was battle time. Nate swung his sword into the gut of a guard, causing him to bend over in pain. “Aw, chedder... cheesesticks!!” The guard groaned Francis extended his baton, and blasted a guard in the face. He used the baton to smack multiple guards on their heads. "I'll hold the rest of 'em off!" Francis said. "Free your friends!" Nate used his Sword to cut through the bars and and freed a of Team Nate, and they all worked together to kill all the guards, and they were triumphant. Francis opened a portal,.leading back to Sectional City. "I can't thank you enough Francis!" Nate said, giving his friend a hug. "No problem!" Francis replied. "That's what friends are for, right?" Nate smiled, and he suddenly got an idea. "Hold on a sec guys." He said "I'd like to teach you guys a song....." Chapter 8 - Believed! Team Nate arrived at the Anti Poll base. Or at least, former Anti Poll base. They knew Team Joe would be there. In the base, Team Joe sat in the living quarters. "Do you think we were maybe too hard on them?" Palette asked. "They got what they deserved," Joe growled. "Especially that rotten, traitorous son of a-" Suddenly, the door was kicked open. Joe swiveled around to see Nate standing in the doorway. "WHAT THE?! HOW DID YOU-?" Joe yelled. Then Nate sang: "First things first, Imma say all the words inside my head I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been Oh, ooo-ooo! The way that things have been, oh, ooo-ooo! Second things second don't you tell me what you think that I can be I'm the one at the said, I'm the master of my sea Oh, ooo-ooo! The master of my sea, oh, ooo-ooo! I was broken from a young age Taking my sulking to the masses Writing my poems for the few that looked at me, took on me, shook on me, feeling me Singing from heartache from the pain Taking my message from the veins Speaking my lesson from the brain Seeing the beauty from the..." Nate then ran at Joe, jumped up in the air, and as he swung his sword down at Joe, he continued: "PAIN! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer! PAIN! You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer! PAIIIIINNN, Let the bullets fly, oh let them raiiiiinnn, My life, my love, my drive, it came from... PAIN! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer!" “ENOUGH!” Joe shouted, he jumped up in the air He was about to slam into Nate, but Nate opened his arms. Like he was willing to take the hit. Joe stood in the air, his fist charging with yellow power. ”Joe, I’m sorry. I want to make things better again. Please.” Nate pleaded ”Yeah, JOE! Our prison mates made me shove Nutritous Froot Loops down my throat!” Temmie scoffed ”Since when were Froot Loops Nutritious?” ComedyP asked Temmie ”Nate. You betrayed us Anti Polls.” Joe growled. "No," Nate replied. "You're the one who betrayed us. You betrayed me." "Okay, THAT'S IT!!!" Joe screamed. He activated his arm cannon and pointed it directly at Nate. It began to charge... "Joe, STOP!!!" Palette was pulling his arm cannon back. "Enough! This isn't you! Snap out of it!" Joe blinked. His eyes slowly turned from red to blue. "Joe, you know this isn't the way," Palette said to him. Joe closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths. "Why do I let this happen..." He looked over at Nate. "I'll let you talk." Nate slowly began to speak. "I know I disobeyed orders. I know I ignored the Anti-Poll way. But protecting your friends and teammates is a whole part of being an Anti-Poll. I knew that I had to go against the Council's word because I had to save my friend. "But you have acting like a bad friend. You've let your feelings get the better of you." Joe was in dead silence. His angry frown slowly faded away. "Joe, before I found you," Nate said. "I was cursed, trapped in a dimension, with no way out. I was thinking suicidal thoughts. But then, you came into that alley, and just by LOOKING at you, I knew you could help me." He held up a photo. "Remember this?" The photo was of Joe and Nate. Nate was eating Cheez Doodles, and Joe was having a blast. It was one of their best moments together. "This was when we we're at the diner with all of our friends." Nate said, almost in tears. "You were making funny jokes, I was spitting Cheez Doodles in peoples faces..." Joe looked down at the ground, a somber expression on his face. "Joe, somewhere in that betrayed, hurt little spirit of yours is the kid that would never do anything to hurt me, the kid that helped me find my way again, the kid that is my true best friend. "I want THAT Joe back." Nate said, wiping the tears off his nose. "The Joe that put half the Anti-Polls in a prison where they have a time called "Torture Hour" is not the Joe I know." Joe's head shot up. "Wait, WHAT?!" Nate paused. "You didn't know that?" "No..." Joe started. "Oh god..." He looked down again. "What have I done... what did I call you..." "You CALLED him a disgrace to the Anti-Polls," Temmie suddenly snapped. "You said to him that the WHOLE WORLD was WRONG about him! YOU CALLED HIM A ROTTEN, TRAITOROUS SON OF A-" "Temmie, he gets it," Nate stopped him. Nate walked over to Joe. He put his hand on his shoulder. "You still good?" Joe tapped his wrist communicator, and a recording played: "I, Jonathan Peter Moraliste, promise, whether living or dead, happy or sad, That I will always be there for you, Nate." "And I, Nathan Von Wright #2, promise, whether living or dead, happy or sad, That I will always be there for you, Joe." The recording ended. Joe looked up at Nate. "N-Nate..." Joe started. "I broke our promise... I tried to kill you..." Nate smiled. "I know your powers give you trouble with your anger. You weren't in your right mind..." Joe looked up. "Look, Nate, you're right. I'm the real 'traitor' here. I betrayed my friends while you were trying to save yours." Nate smiled again. "All I wanted was to get my friend back, and I did... I got both of them back. Joe smiled, and gave Nate a hug. "THERE'S my Joe." Nate said. Joe let go of Nate. He turned to the est of the group. "As leader of the Anti-Polls, I solemnly apologize for my actions." Everyone smiled. "Good to have both of you back," Palette said. Joe then turned to Francis. "So you must be Francis," he said to him. "That's what Nate tells me," Francis replied. "How do we get the Poller brainwashing out of his head?" Joe asked. Hev1 stood up. "Leave that to me." Chapter 9 - Francis On Ice A few days later, the newly refurbished Anti-Polls - Mr. Purse let them stay active, as long as there weren't any more "incidents" - traveled to Hev-one-da, and Hev1 got his best followers to get to work on bringing Francis back. They prepared a cryostasis chamber for him. "It's just a precaution," Hev1 said. "You never know what his mind might do." Joe turned to Nate. "You gonna be okay?" Nate sighed. "It's for his own good." He went to Francis, who had stepped in the chamber. "Hang in there, Francis. I'll have the old you back soon." And before the chamber closed, Francis said, "I'll be here." A lever was pulled, and Francis was put on ice. Hev1 turned back to the group. "They won't rest until they've got that programming out of his head." "Awesome," Nate replied. He them turned to Joe. "Now let's head back... friend." "Couldn't agree more," Joe said. "And also... thank you." The Anti-Polls flew away from Hev-one-da. Credits Authors - BiggerNate91, ComedyProfessional, Nate Clone Editors - BiggerNate91, ComdeyProfessional, Nate Clone, Outcastsage9033YT The After Scene Somewhere on the other side of Planet GC, a temple stood in a deep forest. In the central chamber, an element sat in a special stand. The element began to glow brightly...__FORCETOC__ Category:Joe Moraliste Category:Short Stories